love is the strongest weapon
by draddog
Summary: with annubis gone things become more difficult for SG1 and the go'uld are after them even more and will do anything to get to them, even stop fighting each other, the go'uld have all joined togeather and will not stop
1. on the run

          Sam's POV

We were under attack and I was the only one who could get us out of this mess. The weapons were down and we had little power left in the shields. All that was left was the engines. "Going to hyper speed." I yelled. "Hold on."

A hyperspace window opened in front of us and then it disappeared. "Hyper drive is failing Sam." Said one of the crew.

"Yeah I know." I yelled back.

The Go'uld vessel opened fire again. We lost all power to the shield and I was now the only one which could save us. I put the sub-light engines to full power and flew off. "Sensors picking up an asteroid field ahead." Said the woman by the scanners.

"Good." I replied. "How far?"

"150km."

I headed towards it while doing very well to ovoid the weapon blasts, I reached the asteroid field and went though it, a few asteroids hit the ship but nothing major, the Go'uld ship took a lot of damage and retreated out. I landed the ship on a big asteroid and started repairs. The first thing we repaired was parts of the hull and the weapons. "How far are we from P3X-657?" I asked.

"About 2 light years away." Said the navigator.

Jack walked in. "So what was happening while I was asleep? The ships a wreck." He asked.

"We were only ambushed. You'd think that once we've finally defeated Annubis that they would run and be scared, but no they ambush us. Just great isn't it?" I replied.

"Engine are stable, we can go at any time." Said an engineer walking in.

          Ok, good, we'll wait until everything's at full function." I replied.

After about 72 hours everything was running properly. I took off, it was going well, no asteroids had hit us, and we were heading towards the edge of the asteroid field. "Sensors are picking up 8 Go'uld ships on the edge of the field." Said the person by the sensors.

I stopped the ship and look out into space and yeah I saw then, 8 mother ships with hundreds gliders. I looked around and got a plan. "Get the X-302's ready and load the torpedo bays." I yelled though the com.

A little while later the torpedoes were ready and the X-302's about to take flight. The X-302's left and I fired 4 torpedoes at 4 different asteroids. The asteroids blew up and made a dust cloud which no one could see though, then the X-302's disappeared into it. I flew into the dust cloud and when I appeared on the other side I saw the X-302's and gliders in a fight. "Remember where to meet." I said to the X-302's and went to hyper speed.

I appeared back at Earth. It was still just as beautiful as the first time I saw it. But the only difference is that the first time there was no space fleet in orbit. We had 238 X-303's all with different names. We had over 1000 X-302's on patrol around the planet and over 15000 landed in ships and on the planet. Behind me over 50 X-302's came out of hyperspace. I was receiving a transmission from the captain of the squadron. "We lost the enemy, they lost a mother ship and over 75 gliders, and we lost 5 X-302's." the captain said.

"Good, well done." I replied. "Dock on this ship and we'll land in the space ship dock in Geneva. The good thing about the public knowing about the Stargate is that they knew most things so they could build a space dock on the planet. There's no more NASA but a new space organisation called the UESF, United Earth Space Fleet. But no matter what the Stargate was still the most important factor of it all.

I landed the ship in Geneva and got off. Me, Jack, and Daniel got off and headed back to the SGC. When we got back there I went straight to my lab, I just wanted to be alone. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in." I called out.

Jack walked in. "Debriefing at 1800 hours." He said. "You alright Sam."

"Yeah I'm just fine, I'll be there, I just want to be alone."

"Ok, I'll leave then."

"Thanks."

Jack left and I looked at the clock, I had an hour and 25 minutes until the debriefing. The alarm went off. "Incoming wormhole." Said the guy over the intercom.

I ran down to the Stargate to find Jonas standing there with blood dripping down his face.

          Thank you for reading and please review, also could someone please tell me the name of the Go'uld glider, thanks. Hope you enjoyed it, this was a rubbish chapter compared to what's to come. I might kill off a main Character.


	2. Jonas' revenge

          I ran over to Jonas. He was holding an M-16 and almost fell to the floor which was lucky for him because a staff blast flew past right where his head was. "Close the iris." Hammond called to the control room.

          The iris closed and we heard a few knocks where the Jaffa had hit it. We escorted Jonas to the infirmary and got Janet to sort him out. "Don't worry, I fell that's all." Jonas tried to argue.

          Janet just ignored him and carried on checking him over. "I forgot you ignored your patients."

          "Yeah, she still ignores us when we come in." I said with a little laugh.

          "He's fine; it's just a cut, nothing else." Janet said walking away.

          "So Jonas what happened?" I asked.

          "Well I had just back from a mission. I was in the armoury when the alarm went off. I ran to the gate room and they were poring out of the gate, we held them off for about 8 hours and then they attacked from orbit. We couldn't hold them off from both directions. They got though to the Stargate from the surface and we were trapped. It took them an hour and a half to break the defences on the surface. We were trapped on both sides, we had 80 men left in the complex, they had almost 400 from what I saw, and they might have had more. We managed to shutdown the Stargate but it didn't stop them. 20 of us took a secret way to the Stargate. We had it built in case of an emergency, we appeared at the Stargate. There were just over 30 of them left in there and we took them on. We killed them all at a heavy loss; there were 4 of us left, my team, and the 4 best on our planet. I activated the Stargate but the Goa'uld broke though, 2 made it back to the secret passage, 1 got killed, and I got though the Stargate thanks to Sam. She gave me this GDO in case of an emergency, and I came here. We need your help; they are killing everyone to get to you." Jonas explained.

          "What do you mean son?" Hammond asked.

          "They attacked us because we are your allies. We found out that the system lords are joining they're armies and coming for you. They are taking out all your allies and then are coming for you."

          "Ok, get some rest; you look like you can do with it."

          Me, Jack and the general left the infirmary and headed towards the briefing room. When we got there Daniel and Teal'c were already there. We got them up to track with what Jonas said. And the meeting started. "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

          "We're going to help them." Hammond said.

          "But how?"

          "We'll send people in to take control of the situation. We've sent a message to the Asgard, and we'll send in some of the fleet to take control around orbit, we will then send soldiers down though the transporters, we'll send the gliders as well. SG1, SG3, though to 7 and SG9 will go though the Stargate. Also some of the military will go with you; special op's that sort of thing."

          "Sir, don't you need the president's permission first."

          "No, he gave me special orders saying to send what ever force possible to fight the Goa'uld when need be. And this is a war on an ally's territory, so we need to gain it back off the Goa'uld, and like Jonas said, they will just kill innocent people to get to us, so we are going to give them us, just with a lot of fire power and no tolerance."

          "Ok, so when do we leave."

          "When Jonas is ready, he is now part of SG1, again."

          I went back to my lab and packed a few things, I had a feeling it was going to be a long mission. I packed all I needed and headed to the armoury to pick up some weapons. I met Jack, Daniel and Jonas there. "You feeling alright Jonas?" I asked.

          "Yeah, glad to be part of SG1 again."

          I picked up 2 P-90s, a Zat, a load of bullets and some grenades. Jack took the same as me. Jonas picked up an M-16, a Zat, 2 handguns and as much bullets as he could carry, Daniel picked up he's usual handgun and Zat; he took a grenade launcher, and a MP5. We met Teal'c at the Gate room and even he was loaded. He had his staff weapon, 2 Zats and some Goa'uld grenades. "You 5 are a 5 man army." Said Hammond as he entered the gate room. "Ok people, a few words. Be careful, don't take shit from them, and go kick ass."

          There was over 90 of us all crowded in the gate room and halls. We all loaded our weapons and the gate came on line. Teal'c threw one of the Goa'uld grenades though the Stargate. After 5 seconds we went though the Stargate. As usual SG1 was the ones though. When we appeared on the other side the gate room was empty. All the Goa'uld were out cold on the floor. The gate room was massive. Jonas ran straight to the hidden passage way, and if he didn't go and open it I wouldn't have known it was there. He went in and came out with a sad face. I looked in and it was empty. Everyone came though and the gate went off line. Almost straight away it came back on. We all got in rows, one row on their knees and the other standing up. We made these rows on either side of the gate. The wormhole came online and humans came running out weapons raised. "Lower your weapons." Jack called out.

          He walked over to the people and shook one of their hands. About 30 people came though and the Stargate went off line. "Colonel O'Neill, we are from the Beta site, we heard what you were doing and came to help."

          "Thanks we need all the help we can get."

          We heard a fire fight above us. "Must be some survivors." I said.

          "Ok people, SG1, 3, and 7 will go and check it out, the other SG teams will go and secure the other end of the secret passage way, the team from the Beta site secure the Stargate. "Ok sir, we'll stay here." We walked up to the next level. Me, Jack and Teal'c ran up the hall and secured the cross point; there was no one there so I called over the others. We heard gun fire to the left of us, it was really close. Ran down the corridor and peeked around into another and saw 3 people fighting 8 Jaffa. The 3 people ran around the corner and saw us, they pulled their guns up, when they realised who we were they put them down. The Jaffa ran around the corner and we shot them down. "Go to the Gate room, there are 30 men there they will protect you." Jack said looking around the corner.

          "Thanks but no thanks, this is our home and we are going to help take it back."

          "Ok, do you know where the ring transporters are?" I asked.

          "Yeah, why?"

          "We have our ships in orbit and they have ring transporters on them and we can get reinforcements though them."

          "Ok, follow us, we have a few men left guarding them, but are under constant attack from the rings and the ground."

          We were walking though the passage ways and met only a few Jaffa, when we got there we found no one, we ran in and 20 odd gun were pointed straight at us, when they saw their comrades they put them down and came out. The rings were activated and Major Jones came down. "Hi Sam, I thought you might need some supplies."

          "Thanks Jones, we owe you one."

          "No problem."

          He helped us take the supplies from the ring transporter and out of the way, we all stocked up and sent him back to the Ragnarok. (The forth ship made for the fleet.) We all picked up our supplies and told SG3 and 5 to stay and help them. The rest of us left and headed for the surface. On the way there we got a message from the Gate room team. Which all they said was the Gate was activated. We ran straight there; on the way there we saw a lot more Jaffa, but nothing we couldn't handle. When we got back they were under serious fire, we came in and started to attack the Jaffa, "we heard you needed help." Jack said walking over to the person in charge.

          "What makes you think that?"

          We managed to kill them all and the Stargate went off line. "Ok people, get into a formation. Two rows on either side of the Stargate, front row on your knees, back row stand up. The Stargate came back online and Jaffa came pouring out, we were easily killing them but more just came, it was going well until we had to reload then they got though, we had to split up and shoot from cover. After 30 minutes the Stargate went off line and we were all very tired and had little ammo left. Then the Stargate came back online. "Get ready people." I called out while raising my gun at the Stargate.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, this chapter was long compared to what's to come but I might get more ideas, so chapters might get longer, I'm hoping for reviews with what you think, and remember with every review the story gets better and I know Janet's meant to be dead, but she's my favourite character so I had to keep her alive. Thanks again.


	3. a ray of hope

          Jack's POV

The gate came online. Out of it pored more and more Jaffa. We were about to shoot when the doors to the room were blasted off their hinges. Coming in though the doors were loads of SGC members fully loaded and they shot down the Jaffa, I remembered they were there and opened fire on them. The rest of my team opened fire as well. Finally the gate went offline and we had a two minute rest. The worm hole opened again and this time we received a transmission from home. _We received word from the X-303 that you were losing down there so we gave you a little time, we will be sending supplies though soon._ After about 20 minutes a couple of men same though the Stargate with loads of supplies, everyone went over to them and picked up some ammo and Janet came though to help the wounded. The Stargate went offline and we activated it from this side. Janet and the wounded went though the Stargate. I was a bit injured but not enough to go back so I hid it from Janet. Once they had gone though we laid down a lot of claymores, an automated turret and left for the surface. I was leading the group of about 80 with Sam. We managed to get to the surface without seeing a lot of Jaffa. When we got there the city was full of fighting. We all split up and helped the people fight off the Jaffa.

          I ran up a building with Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Jonas. We went inside and fought our way to the top. When we got there we put the scopes on our weapons. We aimed down towards the ground while Daniel covered us from the gliders with his grenade launcher. We easily took out a lot of Jaffa. I looked up and saw a lot of gliders and X-302's in a massive fire fight. I shot at the Jaffa on the ground and all of the Jaffa in this area were dead so we moved on. We were in a building in the next street and there were loads of Jaffa there. We started to take them out. It was going well until one of the Jaffa saw us and they all started to shot at us. I ducked back and threw a grenade off the building, as soon as it blew up the shooting stopped. I looked down and saw all the Jaffa dead, all the people fighting the Goa'uld were dead too.

          We went down to street level and went to the city entrance, when we got there we saw over 300 Goa'uld fighting off our troops. Our troops had no way into the city. "This is Major Samantha Carter; all units inside the city are to report to Surrey Square road, I'll be waiting there. I repeat all units to Surrey Square road." I said to all SG teams.

          After about 25 minutes everyone was there. "Ok, SG2-12 you will two streets to my left and wait for my order to attack. Special ops, you will go one street to my left and wait for my order, and the rest of you will go one street to my right and wait for the order. Now go." I said.

          I waited 5 minutes. "Ok people, attack!" I yelled.

          The Jaffa didn't know what hit them, we came out of every street and surrounded them, and they were out numbered and out gunned. It took us 2 minutes to clear the entire area of all the Jaffa. The troops were able to come into the city. We had over 1000 troops in the city now and we cleared it of the Jaffa, it was easy now. All the Goa'uld ships in orbit had been destroyed or retreated. Only a few Jaffa were left on the surface. This turned out to be a great day for Jonas, he had managed to save he's planet.

          It was over we cleared up what we placed in the Stargate room and left. When we got home I went straight to the locker rooms for a nice shower. I spent ages in the shower. When I finally got out I went to the de-briefing. "Well done SG1, the mission was a success." Hammond said as we walked in.

          "Thank you sir." Sam said as we sat down.

          The Stargate came online. We all went down to the control room. "It's Jonas' GDO, sir. Should I let him though." Said Sam.

          "Yes, open the iris."

          Sam opened the iris and Jonas came though. We walked over to him. "I would like to thank you all and if you ever need our help we are here for you, and I would also like to tell you that I have been promoted to head of my planet's SGC." Jonas said.

          "That's great Jonas." Sam said hugging him.

          "Well I've told you, now I must get back; we need all the people we can get to help with the re-building."

          "Ok, we have people here who would be more then happy to help."

          "Thanks but no thanks, you've helped enough as it is."

          "Ok, it's your choice, but you know where we are if you need it."

          "Yeah I do, thanks, bye."

          I went to the control room and activated the Stargate and Jonas went home. I watched him go home and decided to do the same thing myself, so I left. I drove home and when I got there I opened a can of beer. I turned on the tele and watched a movie. I was falling asleep when the door bell rang. I opened the door and there stood Sam dressed up ready to go out, but instead of being out she was on my door step crying her eyes out. I let her in and got her a beer. "So what happened?" I asked sitting next to her.

          "Well me and Pete were going to go out for a nice meal. It was the only time off I could get for the next couple of weeks. I was to meet him at the restaurant. I decided to get there a bit early so I could have a drink before he got there, I got there 10 minutes early, I had waited for about an hour before I phoned him, and he said he didn't want a relationship where he has to wait weeks to see me. I asked him why he didn't tell me, all he could say was that he was thinking and then he hung up. I phoned again but no one answered." She said crying her eyes out at the last bit.

          "Well someone like that doesn't deserve someone like you." I said hugging her.

          "Thanks Jack."

          The doorbell went. "I'll be right back." I said.

          I opened the door and Pete was standing there. "Jack, is Sam there, her car is in the driveway."

          "Yeah she is."

          "Can I see her please?"

          "No." I said while closing the door but he put his foot in the way.

          "Jack please."

          "No."

          Pete tried to barge his way in to see Sam but I punched him in the face. "You should have thought about seeing her before you walked out on her." I said closing the door.

          "Who was that Jack?" Sam asked.

          From behind the door Pete spoke. "Sam please listen to me, I didn't mean what I said, please just open the door and listen to me."

          Sam stopped crying and looked like she was ready to kill.


	4. time off

          SAM'S POV

          I looked at the door in disbelieve he stood me up and didn't answer my calls and now he says he didn't mean it. He has some nerves. "Jack let him in please." I asked.

          "Are you sure?" he asked me.

          "Yeah."

          Jack opened the door but before Pete could come in; I ran at him and punched him to the floor. I was punching and kicking him, I thought Jack would stop me but he just stood there. "You have some nerves coming here." I said. "First you stand me up, then you don't answer my calls and now you say you didn't mean it."

          I kicked him in the balls and walked back into the house. I was about to close the door. "Sam please hear me out." He asked.

          "Ok, you've got one minute." I said looking at my watch.

          "Sam I didn't know what I was thinking, I love you, and I know you don't get a lot…" he managed to say before I closed the door on him.

          "Are you alright?" Jack asked me.

          "Yeah, just fine now I stood him up, have you got a beer?"

          Jack walked into the kitchen and came back with a beer for me. I sat down on the on the sofa. "Are you hungry Sam?" Jack asked.

          "Yeah I am."

          "What do you want?"

          "What have you got?"

          "Well I have a pizza menu, a Chinese menu or a chicken menu. Which one?"

          "Pizza please. I'll have triple pepperoni, and triple cheese Jack."

          Jack phoned the pizza place while I flicked though the tele channels. "There is this is good movie on channel 343 if you want to watch it Sam." Jack said sitting down next to me.

          I turned the channel and up came bad boy 2. We watched the movie just sitting next to each other. The door bell went about 30 minutes later. Jack went to open the door; he took the pizzas and paid for them. We ate in silence. Once I had finished my pizza I laid my head on Jack's shoulders. After a while I fell asleep.

          When I woke up I found Jack had placed a blanket over me, he also laid me down so I would be comfortable. I got up and went smelt something nice. I followed the smell and ended up in Jack's kitchen. I looked around and saw Jack making a fry up. "Breakfast is in 2 minutes." He said without turning around.

          I sat at the table. When it was ready Jack sat down next to me and we ate. Once we had finished I told Jack I was going home and walked to my car. "You sure you don't want me to come?" he asked.

          "I'm sure Jack."

          He hugged me and I left. I decided to take a long drive home. As I approached my house I saw Pete's car out front. I parked in the drive way and went over to he's car. He wasn't in it so I presumed he went to the shop. I walked in and saw it was spotless and the smell of cooking was in the air. I walked into my kitchen and saw Pete making breakfast. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

          "Making you breakfast."

          "Get out."

          "Not until you listen to me."

          I walked out and over to my car. I went to the glove compartment and pulled out my emergency handgun. I walked back in and pointed it at him. "Now get out of my house or I will use it." I said very pissed off at this time.

          "No Sam, I want you to listen to me, shoot me if you must but I will not get out until you listen."

          "I'm sick of listening to you; didn't you get the hint last night?"

          "Sam just listen alright."

          "No it's not alright, you have 5 seconds to get out or I WILL shoot you."

          "Sam just…"

          "5"

          "You are being…"

          "4"

          "To rational…"

          "3"

          "Look I'm just…"

          "2"

          "Trying to…"

          "1"

          "Explain…"

          BANG. I pulled the trigger and shot him in the knee. "AH YOU BITCH."

          "Now PISS OFF!" I yelled picking him up dragging him to the front door and chucking him out.

          I went over to the phone and phoned Jack. "Hello." Came the answer from the other side.

          "Jack, Pete was just here, I shot him, and he's outside my house not going anywhere."

          "I'm on my way over."

          "Thanks Jack."

          Then I hung up and went to change. When I came back down I threw away the food and cleaned the kitchen and sat at the counter with a cup of coffee. I put some music on and just sat there listening to it. A knock came from the door. I walked over it. "Who's there?" I asked.

          "It's Jack."

          I opened the door and there stood Jack and Teal'c. I lead them into the living room and sat down. We just sat there laughing and joking into the night. The main point of the laughing was Pete, but well I didn't give a shit about him anymore. When I say we, I mean me and Jack, Teal'c just sat there saying something every now and then.


	5. Sam's choice

            Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I know it has taken me ages to post this but you will not have to wait this long in the future, I will update about once a week. Thanks for being patient with this and please enjoy it. I know Janet is dead but she is my favourite character so I had to put her in it.

          I ended up letting Jack and Teal'c spend the night over. I was the first one up so I decided to use the shower before the other two got up. I had a nice warm shower and then walked downstairs to make breakfast. I was almost finished when Teal'c came down. "Good morning Major Carter." Teal'c said in he's toneless way which only he can do.

          "Morning Teal'c, Breakfast."

          "Thank you."

          "Can you get Jack up for me please?"

          "Yes, I will go and get him now."

          "Thanks Teal'c."

          Teal'c came down with the very tired Jack. They sat down and we had a nice breakfast. After breakfast I told them that I had to go out and to close the door when they leave. I got into my car and drove away from my house, it was a very long drive since I took the long way, and I just love driving. I pulled the car over and got out. I locked the car and walked up to Janet's house. I knocked on the door expecting Cassie to answer the door but Daniel answered. "Oh, hi Sam, I didn't expect to see you today." Daniel said.

          "Sorry Daniel, I must have the wrong house, I thought Janet lived here." I said with a smirk on my face.

          "Yeah she does, that doesn't stop me visiting does it?"

          "No, I thought you might be here."

          "Come in."

          "Thanks."

          I walked in and Cassie came running up to me and hugged me. "What is Daniel doing here?" I whispered into her ear.

          "He came over to see mum, they haven't stopped kissing. I've been spying on them for you."

          "Good girl, do you want to tease them or should I."

          "I'll love to do it Sam."

          We walked into the kitchen and Janet was sitting at the table with a coffee in her hand. "Hi Sam." She said as me and Cassie walked in.

          "Well, we have a bone to pick with you two." I said to Janet and Daniel. "We are your friends and you keep your relationship a secret from us."

          "What do you mean Sam?" Janet said looking shocked.

          "Kissie kissie." Cassie teased.

          "How do you know?" Daniel asked looking really shocked that we know.

          "I got Cassie to spy on you two while I wasn't here."

          "What. Didn't you trust us?"

          "No."

          "Well I have got to go. Bye Janet." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Bye Sam, please keep this quite for a while. Bye Cassie."

          "Of course I will. Bye Daniel." I said.

          "Bye" Cassie said with a grin on her face.

          "Cassie can you go and clean your room please?" Janet asked.

          "Sure mum." Cassie said walking up the stairs.

          "Janet I need to tell you something." I said.

          "What is it?"

          "I…think I like…well…I think I love…"

          "Well spit it out."

          "I think I love Jack."

          "About time you say it. You have for years."

          "WHAT!?"

          "It's oblivious; you have both loved each other for years now. You just have to see the way you look at each other and the way your behaviour changes when the other is around."

          Cassie came down stairs. "Mum, I have cleaned my room; can I borrow your car please?" Cassie asked.

          "Why? Where are you going?"

          "I'm going over to Jodie's house. We are going to baby sit her little brother."

          "Ok, but I want you back by 8 ok."

          "Yeah, thanks mum."

          Cassie's POV

          I quickly ran to the car and started it. I drove as fast as the law aloud me. I managed to get to Jack's house in about 20 minutes. I pulled up and got out the car. I knocked on the door and Jack answered and let me in. "I have done what you asked me to do." I said looking VERY happy.

          "What did she say?" He asked.

          "Well, after my mum managed to get her to talk she said that she loved you."

          "Really. Great now I know how she feels, I can put my plan into motion. Thanks Cassie I owe you one."

          No problem Jack. Bye."

          "Bye Cass."


End file.
